


2D Houses and 3D Homes

by loltarts



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), M/M, Violence, but he begins to like him later, karma thinks nagisa is annoying, sad karma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loltarts/pseuds/loltarts
Summary: Can Karma overcome years of broken promises and betrayals to realize Nagisa and the whole E class loves him really?





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't stay in this horrible classroom with you idiots any longer. You're all so thick you're suffocating me." I had announced during the break to my classmates who all ignored me and let me leave without complaint.

That was a lie. I just wasn't interested in what was being taught today so I decided to go home to do some self study. The classes move to slowly.

I was now standing in front of my house. I wasn't looking forward to the giant clean up of my room I would have to complete today. I only had a tiny portion of the books in the Akabane household in my room, but they were piling high and blocking the way to my closet. So I would need to take them out. They were a nuisance. 

I opened the door with a small click and said "I'm home" to the empty house.

"Welcome back" a deep voice purred, shocking me immensely. A chill ran down my spine as I looked up from the shoes I had been removing to see my father standing over me, eyes glinting but face hidden by the lack of lighting.

"H-hello father" I said cautiously.

"Jeez Karma. I'm gone for one month and you start skipping school again, I thought we talked about this last time?" his voice sounds lighthearted but I have spent my whole life with this man, the underlying tones were not something to ignore. I looked to the floor, trying to seem small and submissive, apologetic. "Karma. You need to be punished." he said, his voice deeper and more dangerous.

He quickly hit me in the stomach. Hard enough to wind me. I dropped to my knees and held my stomach, my eyes widened and my breath was shallow. He lifted his leg above my head and brought it down. Hard. My head slammed onto the ground and I kept it on the floor, and tears were prickled at my eyes. He moved around to stand behind me and grabbed a fistful of hair to bring my body up and face my head towards towards the ceiling. My eyes were scrunched up and I could see only his silhouette and the shine of his teeth in a twisted smile. Then he drove my head forward into the floor five times. The impact hurt and I could feel the pain spread around the rest of my head. My forehead was bleeding and blood was in my eye causing me to close one. He lifted up my head again then lifted me into the air my my throat. I scratched at his arms with my hands. trying to lift myself up manually to avoid the pressure being put on my windpipe but it didn't matter anyway because he dropped me to the floor straight away. He grabbed my foot, crouched down, took off my sock then grabbed my big toe just to bend it back until I it didn't go back to it's normal place anymore. his grin was growing bigger and more mania was creeping in.

Suddenly his smile disappeared and he just seemed bored with the whole situation. He dropped my foot and stood on the wrist of my right hand as he made his way into the living room.

I lay in the entrance to the house for a few more minutes before hauling myself upstairs to my bedroom so I could take a bath in my en suite. I limped into the bathroom and while waiting for the bath to fill up I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I had dried blood all over myself, it was even in my hair, making it stick together. My lip was swollen and had a cut on it. My left eye was already turning purple and i couldn't see any white in my eye, it was completely red, bloodshot, and nearly closed shut.

My neck was red and there were bruises flowing from my skin where his fingers dug in. I could never really hear anything except the blood rushing through my body when I got hit but I knew the feeling of a throat screamed raw and the feeling was a nice distraction from the rest of the pain on my body. 

I lowered myself into the bath with one hand because the wrist on my other hand was so sore I couldn't put any weight on it. The water was freezing. Almost like I had poured a bag of ice into it, but it was nice, it would stop swelling and hopefully a few of the bruises too. Also when I get out my bed will feel warmer. 

I looked down to inspect my abdomen and saw a mosaic of bruises spreading across it. I pressed down and let out a low hiss from the pain. I continued to poke and prod at all my injuries, I felt like when I pressed on them the extra pain that blossomed out as a result made the resting pain less extreme. I moved my toe back in place and prepared for the discomfort that would come when walking for the next 4 to 6 weeks.

\--------------

I was lying in bed, it was 12 o'clock on a Saturday and I was to be locked in my room until my father saw fit for me to roam the house or until it was Monday.

"You don't need to leave do you? You wanted to come back so early yesterday didn't you?" he said.

I didn't mind. My books hadn't been cleared out so I could amuse myself to my heart's content. I could hide my injuries as they turned from fresh, disgusting proof of abuse, to what could be injuries received from a fight. 

I wouldn't be able to join the P.E class on Monday either, I had been really enjoying it too, and Karasuma-sensei seemed happy with me. But who cares anyway. If someone hit me in the stomach they'd all see how miserable I really am. And if my toe even slightly touched something I don't even know what would happen, I wouldn't be able to hide my limp in the midst of a fight either. They don't even like me anyway, none of them care when I'm not in class, and I've seen them all hang out together without having invited me. But that's none of my business, they've never been my friends from the start anyway. They're all fakes. I've heard them talk about me in class when I'm not there; 

"He should stop the relentless attacks on Koro-sensei for his own good, it's not like he'll win against him anyway."

"He's kinda scary isn't he?"

"His attitude is terrible"

"How does he even get those results? They're so high. He just doesn't belong here. He should be sent back to the main campus already. It's not like there have been any incidents since he came here have there?"

Fake smiles.

Fake friends.

They're all fake.

I'm fake too.

Fake voice.

Fake opinions.

Fake.

Fake.

Fake.

We're ALL fake.

At that I began to giggle, I moved out to a starfish shape on my bed, my laughter intensifying, growing frantic, the edges holding fear and pain. But you couldn't hear it.

As my giggles died down I could only think of how amusing it would be to see the fake faces of my "friends" when they see my face when I go back to school.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was rising as I limped up the mountain to my class, it got in my eyes. I didn't want the world to see how badly I was hurt, and my broken toe would destroy my image of being invincible. I was breaking out in cold sweats and my breath was labored. 

I finally finished the grueling climb as I saw the dilapidated school coming over the horizon. My hunched over form stood up straight as I let out a sigh and quickly hobbled into the building. 

I was tired, I had gotten about three hours of sleep. So I put my head on the desk and tried to rest for the next few hours before school started. Painkillers were not allowed in my house so the throbbing raging throughout my whole body didn't bother me, it was a regular occurrence and once I had been hit repeatedly for a year I had gotten used to the pain.

\-----------

"-ma..."

"-arma..."

"Karma!"

"Shut the fuck up you little shit, can you not fucking wake me up please? Do you want to die an uneventful death with nobody left to remember you because I FUCKING KILLED THEM ALL?" I growled without lifting my head up from the desk.

"HA! I told you he was asleep, he's always trying to be a god or something but I guess the Great Karma-sama gets tired too!" Terasaka laughed out, letting his inferiority complex and need for validation seep into his voice a bit.

I lifted my head, bleary eyed and I saw the E class looking at me, the faces that had been smiling morphed into disgust and fear. Ah... I knew this scenario so well. Just a few seconds while they take in my face and then they'll come at me with some fake sympathy, asking what happened and all that mandatory shit they do.

"Oh my gosh, Karma-kun, what happened to you?" Of course Nagisa is the first one to ask. Nagisa, the blue haired guy that constantly has the aura of helplessness around him. Who constantly acts like a victim and just wants others to save him from what is obviously an emotionally manipulative, crazy Mum, but then acts like a hero and saves the day for everyone else. Then when he finally resolves everything still acts like he needs help. Always just the scared little boy. Of course it's Nagisa, the most fake of all the people here.

"You should see the other guy." I smoothly replied through gritted teeth, trying not to let my irritation show.

Then the bell went. Before these imitations of worry on my classmates faces could change to boredom. They didn't have to continue a meaningless conversation that was hard to end. They didn't have to look at me, or do anything until the next time we got a break in class. I'm sure we were all grateful for that.

As soon as Koro-sensei whisked into the room he frisked around me, which I expected, but what I did not expect was him to start begging me to go talk to Karasuma-sensei, so he could assess my injuries and then treat them accordingly. 

I could feel my classmates gazes. Probably thinking how annoying I am, about how I don't even need class, about how I'm wasting time they could be using to study.

Anyway. I gritted my teeth and sauntered out of the room as best I could. Once I closed the door I allowed myself to drag my foot to the staff room. 

I opened the door and walked up to Karasuma-sensei. He looked up and his eyes widened a fraction, which made me smirk in my head, but he instantly changed his expression to his usual indifferent one.

"Koro-sensei sent me to get my face fixed Sensei" I said sounding bored.

"Did you get in a fight?" Monotone. I like how Karasuma-sensei never puts on masks of pseudo concern in front of me. It calms me a little. Of course that's just another mask, but an uncaring one doesn't need me to reciprocate any feelings through my facial expressions.

"What do you think? Just hurry up and throw an ice pack at me and let me go back to class would you?" I said, adding some spite into my words. A shame really, I did actually like this guy to an extent, much more than a lot of others I will say though.

"It's disrespectful to slouch. Stand up straight." 

Ahh I've done it now.

I stood up straight and kept my weight off my foot as much as I could. He looked at me and I watched his hand as it moved towards the edge of the desk, pushing a folder with it. 

It fell. On my foot. And try as I might the impact hurt a lot, so a yelp escaped me and I whipped my foot away. I looked back at him and he narrowed his eyes. 

"Hm, looks to me like something in your foot is broken. How many other injuries do you have I wonder? And how does the amazing Karma loose a fight so spectacularly even though he was almost beating me in P.E. I wonder?" He said, I could just feel the sarcasm in that statement. I hadn't even come close to beating him, a few hits mean nothing. He probably thinks I'm a stupid punk going around looking for any fight he can get.

"Sir if you want to drop books on my toes instead if helping me I'm just going to go back to class, or maybe home!" I spat, turning around.

That was the plan, until my hand was twisted behind my back and I was slightly bent over from the strain being put on my arm.

"No, no Karma, I'll be treating you. why don't you lie down so I can check you for injuries?" 

I lay down on a couch and Karasuma proceeded to poke and prod my body, while I spent the time hissing and moaning and making faces at him. One whole class period had gone by and Koro-sensei had come in to fix up the things Karasuma had found. My broken toe had been fixed, but he said he wouldn't fix any bruising because what he was doing was a "Super Secret Sensei Technique" only to be used in emergency and the rest of the class can't know because they'd stop him from collecting the data he needed to do it.

Karasuma told me how to deal with my injuries as he seemed pretty miffed by the fact I just left glass and metal outside my window and rotated them around to use as ice packs. Then, as soon as I was allowed to leave he told me that if I skipped his P.E. class he would break my toe again and no one would be any wiser. It made me smile a bit. He was an odd teacher at times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is doing ok but not at all actually sorry.

P.E class was horrendous. Stupid fake Nagisa, with his stupid fake caring, and his stupid fake weakness. I mean I knew, I knew he was insane before everyone else did. But really? Really? Did he have to TRY in P.E? I don't know why he does that shit when he knows I'm hurt.

"Ha maybe the royal Karma needs a bottle from his Mommy as well as a nap today" shouted Terasaka. What's wrong with him? He does this all the time. He has no friends because he tries to make them by being demeaning towards other people, and it doesn't work, and he knows it. 

Of course Karasuma skipped THIS P.E class i dragged my sorry ass to when he threatened me. So now we're sparring and Bitch-sensei's watching us. More like glancing and shouting anytime we're too loud because she's hungover. I can't decide whether or not I like her when she's like this. It's a real reaction with no mask, but she's so boring and irritable. She's just a boring person underneath I guess.

My stomach hurts. My headache came back. My heart is beating in my eye so hard it might fall out.

And Nagisa just fucking winded me, the asshole. Truthfully it's what I get for not paying attention to the fight, but he hit my bruise as well. 

Oh great they're all coming over with their fake concern again.

"Karma I'm so sorry oh my god, can I take a look?" Nagisa whined. 

"Eh no you can't take a look, you belly-button fetish, go away" I replied. If I wasn't winded I could've ignored the hit but I can't breathe and it's currently really freaking me out no air can go into my lungs, but I can scream. It's a weird feeling to be able to breathe out and not in. And they keep coming closer. Oh stop, please I don't want your help, STOP locking me in, I'm SORRY ok? I wont get hurt again, it was my fault just please just 

"GO AWAY" I scream without even meaning to. Like when someone turns their phone on when you're half asleep and you growl all guttural at them.

Everyone flinches and some go to touch me but i screechy-growl at them and they twitch back in line. I'm well aware how pitiful I look and what I'm doing looks like a desperate attempt at keeping my fragile pride but it's not. It's not.

_"Dad! Stop! PLEASE!"_

_"Bold boys need to be put on time out Karma. You need to go into the closet. I wouldn't be a good parent if I didn't do at least this. You're just so bold, that's why you're in here so much. It's for your own good Karma."_

_Dad smiles. Maybe it's ok. No it's not. Why did I think it was? The door's closing.No, please stop-_

I pick myself off the ground and my egotistical self wouldn't let me leave the class. So I get ready for another fight, because as much as my classmates "worry" they will still want to fight me. For the gloating rights and the glory of defeating the "Great Karma".

"How's class going Bitch-sensei" said Koro-sensei.

"Oop!" said Bitch-sensei.

"Bang" said Karasuma-sensei, with no emotion, like usual. Bang went the dummy Karasuma-sensei threw at us. And blank went my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh what'll happen next I wonder?
> 
> Also sorry for not updating for so long I realise how long it's been I had writers block. I way oerestimated my ability to write an actual story instead of a short one.
> 
> please give criticism in the comments I do appreciate it, and yeah that's it, bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed...  
> Constructive criticism welcome :)  
> Sorry for no Karma x Nagisa, that'll come later.


End file.
